gaykidshavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Billy Hatcher
This article is '''Under Construction'. You can help by contributing!'' Billy Hatcher Billy Hatcher is the titular protagonist and main playable character in Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg. Background After protecting a defenseless chick from a band of crows, Billy and his friends are transported to Morning Land, a realm where the morning light shines constantly. However, an evil group known as the Crows have befallen Morning Land with a curse of eternal night, planning to take it for themselves.'' Donning the ”Legendary Chicken Suit of Courage”, Billy is tasked by the Chicken Elders with defeating the evil Crow menace and destroying the eternal darkness cloaking Morning Land. After defeating the dreaded Dark Corvo and returning the morning light, Billy and his friends are transported back home. That is... Without Billy! Billy, somehow, accidentally ended up in Haven instead. Now he is tasked with finding a way back home. Appearance Billy has blonde hair, blue eyes, and The Legendary Chicken Suit, which includes a white helmet with red combs protruding from it with blue ovals at the sides, azure blue fingerless gloves, a white sleeveless shirt, a red neckerchief, blue trousers, and blue and brown shoes with two gold rectangles on each side. Personality Billy is an inquisitive, quirky, and mischievous boy. Though, his most outstanding characteristic is his sheer amount of courage, which is why he was chosen to bring back the Morning Land's light. He tends to be a little brash, but is always in jest. Abilities Egg Rolling Billy has the ability to roll and maneuver giant eggs to his advantage whilst wearing the chicken suit. Eggs can withstand approximately 3-4 attacks by an opponent before breaking with a loud 'POP!'. Jump Billy can jump very high whilst grappling onto a giant egg, regardless of its size. Bounce While in the air, Billy, can bounce the egg on the ground, spinning. This gives him a higher jump, and deals damage upon hitting the ground. Dash Billy is able to break into speeds past a full sprint for a short burst of time, bringing the egg with him. Lunge Roll While in the air, Billy can fling himself and the egg forward, using the momentum to roll. He can jump while in this state once, and then he will stop upon jumping a second time. Slam Billy can fastfall while in mid air, causing a devastating slam attack. It has a visible shockwave, but it takes a little while for Billy to move once more. Throw While in the air, Billy can throw the egg, dealing a slam attack while he falls to the ground, free to move. Fling On the ground, Billy can fling the egg, causing it to roll forwards at an extreme speed before returning to him. Chicken Call Hatching When an egg has reached it's full size, Billy can use his Chicken Call to hatch it, revealing the Tame or the Item inside. As an Attack Billy's Chicken Call can do actual damage to people, being a visible orange shockwave. History Having just appeared in Haven, Billy has no History with the town. Relationships Chick Poacher, Bantam Scrambled, and Rolly Roll His 3 best friends. Billy will do anything to ensure that they are safe. Trivia * Billy Hatcher made a cameo as a playable character in ''Sonic and Sega All-Stars Racing. * Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg‘s obscurity is thanks to the lack of advertising the game recieved. * Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg ''is 2tothepower’s most favorite game of all time, dating back to their childhood. * BIlly, like his counterparts, are all based off the main 4 characters of ''Sonic Adventure. Billy is Sonic, Bantam is Knuckles, Chick is Tails, and Rolly is Amy. This is mirrored in their poses in the promotional art, which mirror the poses of the promo art for Sonic Adventure DX: Directors Cut. Category:Muses: 2tothepower Category:Male Characters Category:Lawful Characters (Sub-Alignment) Category:Heroic Characters Category:Young Characters Category:Characters